Fury Frost
by mewspoon
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are planning their wedding when Anna gets kidnapped by Hans. Kristoff and Elsa must decide what to do, while Anna and Hans get hit by a storm, when their boat gets smashed Anna washes up on the Island of Berk and is trying to cope with the idea of dragons while she tries to get back home. (Kristoff and Anna only romance) rated T for safety


Anna awoke suddenly and unexpectedly. It wasn't the type of awakening that is gentle and slow, it was the type where you suddenly remember something important and sit bolt up in bed with a gasp. This is what Anna did only she cut off her gasp because se became unsure of what had awoken her. She hadn't had a bad dream, nor had there been a loud noise. She sighed and got out of bed and went to the window. It had been a year since the queen had returned. Anna was alone in her room, it had been for years. Since Elsa became queen she required her own room.

The sky was awake and the colored light shown down upon her. Anna smiled as she looked up at them, remembering the fun she had had with her sister when they had still been young. Suddenly a picture jumped into her mind. "Elsa, pst" she remembered. "Elsa"

"Anna go back to sleep" Elsa said "I just can't, the skies awake, so I'm awake so we have to play" Anna said. "Go play by yourself" Elsa said smiling pushing Anna off her bed.

Anna went and stood where her sister's bed had once been.

Anna Jumped back on her sister's bed, opened one of her sister's eyes and said "Do you want to build a snowman?" Both of Elsa's eyes opened and laughing the sisters jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Anna opened her door, and walked downstairs. She could almost see Elsa and her running down to the ballroom. She found this strange because during the years her sister had been locked up, she had not dreamed nor remembered this. She opened the ball room door and went in.

Then it came back in a flash, all the hours that Elsa and she had played in the ballroom, all the snowmen, all the fun. But last of all she remembered how she had really gotten the white stripe in her hair. Elsa made a small gasp but then she smiled and went back to bed.

In the morning Anna came skipping into the breakfast room. She wore her casual light green dress the color of green mixed with white, her hair in the usual two braids. "Well you certainly seem jolly this morning." Elsa said after poring her butter on her toast. "Yep, last night I remembered how we used to play in the ballroom." Elsa smiled and chuckled "Yes those were good times" Anna laughed with her sister as she sat down at the table.

The moment after Anna had swallowed the last of her breakfast one of the servants came in and announced that there was a visitor by the name of… "Kristoff". Anna said jumping up and bumping into the table making everything on it jump at least an inch off the table before coming back down. Elsa just watched her, smiling while Anna frantically ran around trying to tidy up her hair and dress and constantly asking if she looked ok. Then the door opened, Anna gave a little squeak and zipped around the table to sit where she had started faster then anyone could have guessed possible. Kristoff came in, Anna sat peacefully watching her sister eat. Kristoff took his hat off and said "Anna"

"Yes" she said looking at him. "I just came to visit" Anna smiled and patted the seat next to hers. He came over and sat down. "I was wondering how the wedding plans are coming," he said taking the toast Anna had past him. "Oh just fine" She said pouring him some juice. "I am glad to yo took time to get to know Kristoff before you went and married him" Elsa said. Anna laughed, Elsa smiled.

After breakfast Kristoff took Anna for a walk. As they were walking across the bridge that connected the town with the castle, Anna was walking on the wall the separated the water from the inside of the bridge. Every time she reattached a light pole she would swing around it with her hands holding the pole and her feet near the base. But on the last one when she went to hop onto the wall she lost her balance, twisted her ankle, and screamed a little before falling into the water. Kristoff of course screamed "Anna" in panic and snatched at the air hoping to grab hold of her. But He didn't and she landed in the water with a splash. She popped up, spit the water out and said "I am ok Kristoff. I will meet you at the dock. You are too hight to pull me out here." Kristoff nodded and ran to the docks. Anna smiled and began to swim. But as she did something grabbed her from behind and before she could yell for Kristoff a hand covered her mouth. It was Hans, Anna fought and fought but she was no match, and he dragged her to a small boat, tied her up and began paddling away. Kristotff waited for an hour at the docks, and when Anna still didn't arrive he went back to where she had fallen in. A note was under a rock; the envelope read

"To whoever is looking for Anna." Kristoff opened it; it was a note from Hans telling him that if Elsa didn't give him what he wanted she would never see Anna again.

"How did you escape?" Anna demanded, Hans just smiled. "I have my ways" he said and went back to rowing. "Why did you kidnap me?" Anna demanded Hans only gave her an evil smile. That night he put an anchor down and wrapped Anna in a net, then laid down under a blanket. Anna tried to chew through the rope, she tried to wiggle free, she tried to untie and unwrap herself from the net and ropes. But before long she became too exhausted and trying desperately to stay awake, she fell asleep.

"What!" Elsa exclaimed when Kristoff brought her the note. "Anna has been captured" She said with worry. She began pacing back and forth and the room began to get an icy layer. "It sys that it is from Hans and that he will talk to us when he has secured her." There was a crackle as the ice spread and became thicker. Unfortunately for Elsa and Kristoff they would have to wait a little long then Hans had originally planned for news of Anna.

Anna awoke to Hans looking at a map. He had unwrapped her from the net and he seemed deeply concerned. He had stopped rowing and they drifted and bobbed on the waves. Anna looked at him skeptically. Finally she spoke up. "You do realize we are where you anchored us yesterday, right?" she said with an attitude in her voice. "Not if the anchor was not secured." Hans said angrily worry suddenly flew through Anna like a lightning bolt.

For the next two days Hans desperately tried to figure out where they were he rowed around for days then put Anna in the net at night. Anna got very sore with the ropes. But Hans had a knife. Anna would try to get it at night when he fell asleep but the net was nailed to the boat and she couldn't get up and even if she could his knife was attached to his belt in a little leather case. But she would struggle and wriggle till she would fall asleep. But one evening a storm struck them and the little boat was tossed and pushed more than ever before. Hans was too busy trying to keep the boat from turning over to tie Anna to the boat. She mostly just kept quiet getting slammed into the sides of the boat. She was desperately trying to get hold of something secure to keep from getting flung out. She managed to get hold of one of the oarlocks and held on. But a large wave came upon them Anna screamed when the wave picked her up as it flowed into the boat filling it with water and sinking it. Anna lost her grip with the oar locks and went swirling around in the water. She heard a crack and bits of boat floated to the surface. There was no sign of Hans, but Anna didn't notice, she was too busy trying to swim with her hands and feet tied. Then there was a bubbling and Han's knife floated to the surface. Anna got hold of it and cut herself free. "Ok" she said to herself "Ok Anna just keep calm" She swam over to a large chunk of the boat and heaved herself on top of it. She struggled and fought to stay atop the chunk of wood til she fell asleep despite the raging storm around her.

"Hiccup, could you get the water" Astrid called. "On my way" Hiccup said heading out the door. It was Stoic's birthday and the teens of the town decided to make a surprise cake for Stoic. Toothless was out there to greet him. "Hey there bud" Hiccup said rubbing Toothless on the nose. The two walked down to the beach to get a bucket full of sea water to boil (will remove salt). Hiccup reattached the edge of the cliff and saw bits of wood on the beach. He turned to Toothless "looks like a shipwreck. Can you look for survivors for me bud, while I get the water?" (Toothless made a small set of growl.) "Thanks bud" Hiccup said patting Toothless behind the ear before starting his climb down the cliff. When he finally reached the bottom Toothless was waiting. "What is it bud?" Hiccup said following Toothless as he went bounding down the beach. Around some rocks that seemed to divide the beach in half Toothless finally stopped. Hiccup came over but there was only a large chunk what looked like used to be a boat. Hiccup looked at him questioningly, so Toothless shoved his foot under the wood and flipped it over. Underneath Hiccup found a girl with cinnamon colored hair, beautiful skin, and incredibly skinny. She had a lovely face one that Hiccup knew he never would of forgotten if he had seen her, so he knew he hadn't seen her before. After about a minuet of just starring at her Hiccup picked her up and put her on Toothless's back and took her back to the village.

Anna awoke to a wood ceiling one she had never know. I mean in the Arendell even the poorest people didn't have a ceiling like this, of coursethey didn't have a ceiling at all. She groaned and sat up. The house looked very shabby and as she looked around she spotted her dress hanging by the fire, all dry and ready to go. She gave a little gasp and looked down at herself and realizing she was only in her undergarments which were also dry. She hopped up and put on her dress, it was warm and it felt nice. She looked around some more. The house was made out of wood and wasn't the finest quality but it was snug and warm. "Hello" she said cautiously. When there was no reply she spotted a window and looked out at a sunny say.

About now you are probably wondering if Elsa's eternal winter hit Berk. Well if it did the residence took no notice, for it happened to have snowed on the day of Elsa's Coronation.

But back to Anna, She then went to the nearest door and stepped out. What she didn't realize is that she had gone out the back door and was now facing the forest. She looked around with wonder as she began to walk up the hill into the tree's shade.

Back at the village Hiccup went into his house to bring some breakfast to the girl in case she was awake. When he stepped in he dropped the food in alarm when he saw she was gone. He knew she had not beenkidnapped for her dress was gone. He ran back outside and whistled. There was a bunch of flapping and Toothless was at his side. "Toothless, we need to find that girl. Get Astrid and the gang we will spread out over the island. She couldn't of gone far." A moment later Toothless had flown off and another moment later the gang (Roughnut, Toughnut, Astrid, Snotlut, Fishlegs, and their dragons) where there. "I came in to give her breakfast and she was gone. She wasn't stolen though because she got dressed. Let's make sure she is ok." So they all hopped on their dragons and spread out over the island of Berk.

Meanwhile Anna was walking and enjoying herself. She was taking deep breaths of the forest scent l and she was touching every mossy patch. She was expecting to get to a village at any point but the forest just kept going on. Suddenly a shadow passed over her. It looked like a hawk's but when she looked up she realized it was some other unknown creature. She gasped and ran as fast as she could to the nearest hiding place. She remained there peeking out at the thing flying over head, but it only circled around. Suddenly she heard what sounded like someone burping and a little dragon (a Terrible Terror) came out of the dark. As I am sure you know Anna wasn't much of a screamer but she screamed then, and ran out of the cave. The creature which was as I am sure you guessed was a dragon spotted her and swooped down to grab her. Anna began to run and right before the dragon snapped it's claws around her she tripped and the dragon missed. Then a second dragon appeared. Anna thought she heard one shout to the other "Hiccup I found her" Anna didn't hear the rest she jumped up and continued running.

"Fishlegs, we will block her on the sides. You get her from behind" Hiccup said as Astrid, Fishlegs and he dove. Anna ran as fast as she could but Meatlug soon scooped her up and everyone flew back to the village. Anna was fighting like mad so Hiccup told Meatlug not to let her go right away. "Hi" Hiccup said to her after he had dismount from toothless. Anna stopped for a moment "Hi well its terribly nice to meet you but as you can see I have been fought by a-" She looked up at Meatlug and said "uh" as Meatlug snorted. "This is Meatlug" Fishlegs said patting Meatlug affectionally. Anna just looked at him "And Meatlug is what exactly?" She said looking back up at Meatlug with a grimace, Meatlug snorted. "Why she is a dragon" Fishlegs said giving Meatlug a hug "aren't you girl" Fishlegs cooed scratching Meatlug and making her forget to hold on to Anna. Anna backed away from the two and ran into Hiccup and Astrid. There was a small pause then Hiccup said "I am Hiccup, this is Astrid and that is Fishlegs." gesturing to watch in turn. "Princess Anna of Arendell" Anna said curtsying. "Oh" said Hiccup glancing from sided to side "Well your majesty- where is Arendell?" Hiccup said bowing slightly. "Arendell is right-" Anna paused "Well it depends where I am" she said looking at Hiccup "Berk" Hiccup said "I have never heard of Berk, and is it normal to have these- dragons around?" Anna said glancing at the dragons. "Ya they have been here ever sense viking first set foot here" Astrid said after glancing at Hiccup. Anna said nothing for a moment but looked back at the dragons. "I need to be home" Anna said "Well you can ride a dragon" Astrid said. Fishlegs was still petting and cooing at Meatlug. "Any other way?" Anna said, I mean I get that they are safe but dragons are kind of a new thing to me"

"No problem" Astrid said patting her on the back "Hiccup can teach you how to ride them" Anna hastily shook her head "oh no no I don't intend to be riding a dragon any time soon."

"Then I guess you will have to take the boat" Astrid said.

Back at Arendell Kristoff was about to set off to find Anna himself, Elsa hadn't stopped pacing back and forth and the committee meeting hadn't gotten anyone anywhere. "Your majesty" Kristoff said anxiously "We haven't heard from Hans in 2 days. Just let me go find her." Elsa stopped pacing to turn to Kristoff "But if she returns and you are gone how will we ever get you back; Anna would be ever unhappy" Kristoff went to protest but Elsa suddenly thought out loud. "He would have sent some message by now. He would know that we would start a search party, which means that most likely something happened to them, I just hope Anna is alright"

"But I want to be sure" Kristoff said Elsa paused "We will give her a week from today."

Anna dragged herself up on the sandy beach drenched and tired. "Hiccup" She called looking up at the cliff "Astrid, Hello?" She collapsed giving up and figuring they would find her sooner or later. But a moment later Toothless's feet scooped her up. "What happened?" Astrid said. "The boat broke and I had to swim back to Berk." There was about a five second pause, finally Anna said "I will have to learn to ride a dragon."

The next day Anna's training started, they had caught a Scauldron and had put it in the training ring. Hiccup had already gotten the dragon calmed down and comfortable with humans. Anna entered the ring with Astrid who was there in case something went wrong. "Ok" said Hiccup standing outside "You just need to let her know that you are safe, make her comfortable with you, that means no hitting." Hiccup said thinking of his father. "Ok" said Anna jogging in place "I am ready, I can do this, I was born for this." Slowly she approached the dragon who looked at her and took a step closer. Anna saw this and shouted "Foot" and went running to the safety of the gate. The dragon just made a little gurgling nose, stood still and just looked at her. "It's alright" Hiccup said looking a little nervous. "She is just being curious." Slowly Anna came out and approached the dragon again. She put her hand out and the dragon came closer. It took time but eventually the dragon's nose fell into Anna's hand, and she smiled. "Well you're just a sweet girl aren't you" She began to scratch her, and the dragon made a gurgling purr. "Now try to ride her" Hiccup yelled. Anna went to the side of the dragon and put her weight on the back between the wings. The dragoon did not react. She tried to hop on, but her dress became a handicap. She tried riding sidesaddle but she kept falling off.

It was Anna's second day of training. It took her a couple of days because she had never been around dragons before as I am sure you guessed. But suddenly out of nowhere a ball of fire hit the training circles bared roof. Anna's dragon jumped sending Anna flying. Anna was now waring fuzzy leather boots, jeans, a sort of jacket of sheep's skin (with fur) that ended right below her chest, and the sleeves were short and barely went over her shoulder. She had sort of dried weed arm bands that went from her wrist to her elbow with a stand going between her two middle fingers. She wore a green sort of grass dress that had a brown waist band and ended above her knees. Her hair was in her usual two braids. She had changed since she (of course) couldn't ride in her dress.

She got up and dissed herself off, while her dragon franticly ran around. "Are you alright?" Hiccup said running up to her. The teens looked up but saw no dragon. "What was that?" Anna asked. "I don't know" Hiccup said with concern, just then Stoic and a few other men came running up, "Hiccup" he yelled with his big booming voice into the training ring. "What was that?" Stoic demanded in his accent "Half of our fish are missing and the storage house is burning."

"I don't know" said Hiccup after a long pause.

Over the next two days things went missing, houses burned, the village was a bit of a wreck. By the second day (after Anna's training) Hiccup believed that a rogue dragon was hungry and was stealing food from them, but the worst part of it was that the attacks kept getting worse: more food was getting stolen; first the fish, then the sheep then three buses were burned when the dragon failed to find other supplies of food. Hiccup had had every scrap of food buried and hidden after the second attack, the dragon would attack about three times a day, but on the third day, there were no attacks. They had caught a glimpse of the dragon a couple of times, he looked as if her here made from coal and threw the cracks you could see glowing lava. He was large, a little bigger than the monstrous nightmare. It had large red spikes on it's back, its teeth were long and hot, It's tail was like a snake,burning anything it touched. When it would go on a rage, flames would pop in and out of the cracks in it's coal skin. Hiccup had never heard of or seen a dragon like this but he knew that this dragon was going to be difficult to take down.

"Why would he just stop?" Astrid asked, confused. "I don't know" Hiccup replied with his eyebrows in a knot. "I think he is hungry, I don't know why but I have a gut feeling that the next time he attacks he wont stop tell he gets food"

"What do we do?" Anna asked after no one spoke. Hiccup looked at her with sadness, "We prepare to defend the village."

Every house was drenched in water, Arrows of steel we made, Crossbows, swords, any type of weapon that the Vikings knew about was forged with every bit of steel they could find. The children and the elders were placed in a safety pit, underground. The teens and Anna took their dragons and had them carry buckets to pour over the houses. When the attack came the houses were mostly drenched and everyone was gathered in a circle near the great hall, with weapons at the ready. The first sign of the dragon came with an unearthly roar of rage, then the ground shook a little and the sound of falling rocks echoed around the village. Then there was the sound of smashing wood and something getting smashed and a cloud of steam and smoke drifted up from somewhere in the village. The men looked uneasy, then suddenly with a roar the dragon rose up and flew at the men, who split and fled. Arrows flew, swords clashed and bashed but the dragon did not yield. Anna had her scoldrin spray the dragon with it's boiling water, but it did little but turn into steam and the monster didn't even seem to take notice. Suddenly an Arrow flew, a sword was raised, a catapult was fired, the scoldrin sprayed, and all these attacks landed on the dragon at the same time and it gave a little shriek and stumbled backward and tripod over and ice block that one of the men had neglected. It shrieked even louder then before, and whimpered and yelled even louder then before. A thought suddenly came upon Anna and she thought of her sister. "Hiccup" she shouted. Hiccup had been put in charge of helping to repair recovered weapons and he brought his hammer down on a sword when Anna called to him. He looked up at her, flying off the back of her dragon "I will be right back" she yelled as she flew off, Hiccup ran a little ways after her and yelled "Where are you going?"

"Home" She yelled. Considering that Anna had forgotten to tell Hiccup about her sister, due to the fact she had been so busy adjusting Hiccup thought she was ditching them, but he thought that didn't seem like her so he went back to repairing the sword.

Anna flew as fast as she could make the scoldrin go. "Elsa" She yelled "Arendell, Kristoff" She screamed but nothing answered her. "Ok can you smell the way home?" Anna asked the Scoldrin which gave a little gurgled chortle. "Ok, lets do this" She cheered.

Back at Arendell Kristoff came to Elsa who stood facing a portrat of her sister, wringing her hands. "Elsa" Kristoff said gently. "Its been three days" Elsa was quiet, she looked up at her painted sister's face, she turned to Kristoff with sad, watery eyes. Elsa swallowed and slowly she opened her mouth to give out the command. But just then a guard came running in. "Your majesty, a strange creature is approaching the castle and it's calling for both of you" Kristoff and Anna looked at one another and went running to the nearest castle guard tower. Elsa could hear it, if she listened hard "Elsa, Kristoff, Arendell" Elsa laughed with relief and screamed as loud as she could "Anna is that you" Kristoff yelled with her. They listened "Yes, its me" Elsa gasped with relief. Slowly Anna got closer and closer and slowly but eventually she landed in the castle's courtyard.

"Anna" Elsa said running forward from the castle's front doors as soon as the dragons feet touched the ground. Anna jumped off and embraced her sister's hug before kissing Krisoff hello. "Where have you been, where are your clothes?" Elsa asked, for Anna was still wearing her viking outfit. "What happened?" Kristoff said. "I will tell you guys later but for now some of my friends need help" She put a hand on her dragon preparing to jump on, she put her hand out to Elsa "They need your help!"

"But you just got back,!" Elsa protested "I know," Anna said. "But as we speak my friends are getting attacked and killed," Anna begged desperately. After a moment Elsa cautiously put her hand in Anna's hand and Anna smiled. The two jumped on the dragon, "I am coming with you" Krsistoff said marching towards them determinedly. Hastily Anna jumped off the dragon again, she put her hands around him and said "No Kristoff"

"But, But," Kristoff said looking between Anna and the dragon. Just as he found his words Anna spoke "You'll be safe here, when we get back we will work everything out, I promise" Anna said jumping on the dragon yet again, and with her last words the dragon heaved it's head and flapped it's wings and gave a little squawk as it took off from the ground and headed back to the island of Berk.

Back at Berk the people where loosing drastically. More vikings were dead then had ever been killed in history. Even Hiccup had been asked to pick up a sword and join the fight, but he didn't do well, as might be expected. He had slashed at the creature with his sword but it had simply bounced off. When it came by again he slashed again this time into one of the glowing cracks in it's skin, the sward heated up and hiccup tried to pull it out but it began to burn his hands and he was forced to let go. The dragon gobbled anything with meat, dead vikings, sheep, fish, once in a while a dragon or maybe a viking had pissed it off a little bit too much and into the flames he would disappear. About now Hiccup had regretfully decided that Anna had abandoned them and felt his hope fading like a flower out of water. So the next time the dragon would come around Hiccup had set up a trap for it. A trip wire would cause a block of ice to fall on the dragon. Hiccup stood off to the side of the trap and waited. Soon the dragon came around, it spotted hiccup crouching in the bushes and with a roar of flames came stoping over. Hiccup got up and began to run, but tripped over a root, Inches from his face the dragons mouth snapped shut, empty. It made a strange sort of frustrated and confused growl before tripping over the trip wire and falling on the ground. The trap had been triggered, the block of ice fell, the dragon made a few frightened squeaks as it got up and tried to avoid the falling ice. But at the last second it realized it couldn't get away and looked up at the falling block and a roar of fear and anger erupted from it's jaws. Millimeters from the tip of it's nose, so close the the flames inside went down as they prepared to be demolished, so close that the beast felt a sort of sting in it's nose before there was a smashing noise and a huge metal ball from one of the catapults. Bits of ice fell on the dragon but most of the block of ice had been thrown to the side, and the dragon made a gurgle of victory. The ice fell on it, causing it little pain, so the dragon continued forward to ketch Hiccup. Hiccup naturally scrambled backward and was cornered between a rock and the dragon. Soon the dragon was so close Hiccup felt the rock he was against grow worm, and his cloths almost ketch flame. With a victorious snarl the dragon opened his jaws, Hiccup closed his eyes. But suddenly there was a sort of snap, crackle and the dragon shrieked. Hiccup opened his eyes only everything looked blurry, and every noise seemed to echo. He could see the dragon backing away and a person standing there, he saw Anna there to. "Hiccup" she said as she pulled him out from behind the sheet of ice that had shielded Hiccup from his fiery death. noises stopped echoing and everything came into focus. He saw Anna there with a beautiful woman with hair that was so blond it almost looked white. "What happened?," Hiccup asked looking bewildered, "Who is she?,"

"This is my sister, Elsa. I went home and got her," Anna said pulling Hiccup to his feet "so come on we have a dragon to fight!," and the girls went running off after the dragon, who's nose was steaming. After a moment Hiccup followed, and was stunned when he saw Elsa shoot ice from her palms onto the dragon's chest, It shrieked and backed away, then with a stop of her foot ice cracked and popped shooting out from her feet towards the dragon, and when they reattached it a patch of ice appeared under it's feet, making it slip and slide. But it spread it's wings and took off, hoping to escape. Elsa waved her hands and patches of snow flew at the dragon making it screech every time one hit it. When it was out of sight, deep into the fog, Elsa then set to work making a barrier around Berk so that if the dragon came back, the island would get a heavy snow storm of it returned. She did this by stomping her foot and ice cracked and snapped, speeding out to the edges of the island, when they got there they rose into a this transparent dome over the whole island. Then with her hands out to the side she popped her fingers open and the ice became clouds. Then she slowed her hand into a fist and the clouds denigrated. When she was done she turned to Anna and Hiccup who had been watching her along with the rest of the village, all opened mouthed, except Anna of corse. "Come on Hiccup, come back to Arendell with us and our countries my be allied and bring your friends too!" After about a minute the town recovered and Hiccup and the rest of the teens came back to Arendell along with Stoic. Where they were allied as planned and the little adventure was over and both offered assistance to the other if they were ever in trouble. Anna decided that her scoldrin was best left at Berk and so Hiccup flew home with it. Anna and Hiccup told the story to Elsa and Kristoff as promised. A few month's later Anna and Kristoff were married, and Hiccup and the island of Berk where there. As most stories end, this one ends with a happily ever after.


End file.
